


Can you let your baby be mine?

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: Based on the song: Single by The Neighborhood.Farkle has to ask her father before asking her





	Can you let your baby be mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/gifts).



 

Farkle stood outside the Matthews household. He'd been standing there for about 20 minutes without being able to move. He wanted to but he couldn't. He was so nervous. This was one of the most important moments of his life.  
He was gonna ask her father a very important question.  
So he stood there waiting to have enough courage to knock.  
When eventually he'd regained control over his body he lifted his hand and rang the doorbell.  
He heard movements from the other side and when it opened to reveal Topanga he felt relieved, she liked him and he knew it. Her husband was another story though.  
Topanga Matthews invited Farkle in and he took a deep breath before stepping inside their living room. Cory Matthews was sitting at the table marking papers. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Farkle took a few more deep breaths before he stepped forward and said determinedly:  
"I've come to ask you a very important question."  
Cory and Farkle looked at each other for a long time before Cory nodded and walked towards Farkle. He gestured for him to sit down and he did.  
The two men stayed in silence while Topanga rolled her eyes and sat on the kitchen bench, going through paperwork for the cafe.  
"So"Farkle cleared his throat "As I said I'm here for something specific"  
"And what is that?" Cory asked  
"I would like your permission to ask Riley to marry me." He said feeling immediately 100% better.  
Cory looked at Farkle and saw the love in his eyes. He knew the boy well and knew he made his daughter happier than anyone else. He wouldn't picture anyone else being better for Riley than Farkle.  
Farkle was her best friend and the love of her life. Cory smiled and saw relief flood Farkle's face.  
"You want to marry Riley?"he asked, wanting to be clear  
"Yes sir." Farkle bit the inside of his mouth nervously. "So, Cory, can you let your baby be my girl?"  
Topanga raised an eyebrow as she heard the last sentence and turned around. "What's going on?"  
Cory looked at his wife a smile on his face.  
"It appears, Farkle here, would like permission to ask Riley to marry him"  
Topanga clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. She knew how much Cory liked her daughters boyfriend. He would never say no.  
"And I think it's about time" Cory said turning to Farkle.  
Farkle sighed in relief "really?"  
Cory nodded and shooed Farkle away, telling him to do it as soon as possible. Farkle assured him he had everything planned out.  
He thanked them and walked out, a huge weight lifted as he realized he had done everything right and that tonight, he'd ask Riley to be his wife.

INCOMING TEXT:  
FROM: Riley  
Where are you? I thought we were meeting outside the Library.

OUTGOING TEXT  
FROM: Farkle  
I'll be there in a sec.

He exited the building and tuened left. Eventually he started running and in less than a minute he'd reaches their meeting spot.  
When Riley saw him a huge smile illuminated her face and his heart skipped a beat, like it always did.

______________

  
Farkle was sitting on the steps outside of Topangas, staring at the tiny purple box in his hand and turning it over and over. It was dark but the combination of city lights, fairy lights he'd added and light coming form the little coffee shop made it look like all the stars had come out for this special night.  
He heard footsteps and stuffed the box in his pocket, turning around just in time to see Riley arrive at the top of the stairs and walk down towards him.  
She was beautiful, he thought to himself.  
"So what's this for?" She motioned to the set up. One of the tables had been prepared with flowers, a bottle of fancy wine and two perfectly round wine glasses.  
He blushed, slightly and she giggled.  
"Riley...I" he started but he froze.  
She urged him to go on and he felt all his love for her rush back to him.  
"Riley, I could tell you this whole thing about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you but you already know that. You've already heard it so many times it wouldn't make this special.  
The truth is, I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you Riley Matthews. That means I love everything about you, even your faults, small in number as they may be.  
I love how you can sometimes feel in the mood for chaos and throw a pillow at me while im doing something important. And I love how bad you are at making anything but spaghetti. I love how everytime you wake up your breath smells like last nights dinner." He laughed and she blushed deeply. "I love how you're always leaving the toothpaste open and how you'll never watch the news with me because it's too sad but that you always ask me to tell you what's happening anyway." He took out the purple box and got down on one knee smiling as she covered her mouth with her hands. He opened the box "Riley, baby, I love you, more than anyone could ever love anything or anyone. I can't imagine a universe without you in my life and I intend to keep it that way. Riley-"  
"Yes!" She squealed kneeling in front of him.  
"Let me ask first." Farkle laughed.  
"Yes."  
"Riley, will you-"  
"Yes yes yes!" She screamed  
"You don't know what I'm asking. I might be asking you to take cooking lessons."  
She rolled her eyes but her face showed pure joy.  
"Riley, will you marry m-"  
"For gods sake Farkle yes!" She yelled.  
Riley grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. They were both on their knees and for once, height difference didn't seem like an issue, nothing else mattered. It was only them. The genius and the kind one. Mars and Pluto. The sun and the moon.

A/N: I heard this song a few months ago and immediately thought of these two. I couldn't write though because of issues I was having at the time but I finally managed to and I'm highkey proud.  
Rileys answer to Farkle's proposal was based on Jane's reply to Michael second proposal (in Jane the Virgin) because I could totally see Riley doing that.  
Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you wanna contact me I'm on insta, tumblr and more under:  
Riarklemedia

Love, Riley


End file.
